


Rush

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 64damn Prompts [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	Rush

A howl of joy echoed through the air as they rushed along the bank.

Joy and happiness shone bright in Swift’s eyes as she glanced over to the russet male panting beside her; she was excited and overjoyed that he was managing to keep up with her fast pace.

They practically flew over the ground, paws fleeting against the terrain with every leap and bound.

Swift slowly started to slow her pace, her gaze on Red as he stumbled forward before rising again as they trotted to a stop on top of a grassy mound, the river roaring beside them as it fell.

Turning to him, she grinned, tail swishing at the shy, exhausted grin that he returned.


End file.
